Same As Always
by NyaChanEriol
Summary: I acidently removed my story haha. Shows how dumb I am. I suck at summaries so just read it and tell me how awful it is -- KagKur other pairings yet to be announced.


I really suck at this. I'm also, if no one notices, very new at this. So if I type something idiotic or concerns you at all, feel free to tell me. Sometimes I won't take it all that well but all is fine and dandy hahaha.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu Yasha. But I will…someday…_  
Chapter 1: Fallen Angel

Seiyaru High School

"You've got to be kidding me! He is so much more hotter than that weird stuck up kid!" Eri argued. "Oh please that hair is so disturbing and what do you mean stuck up? He's a perfect gentleman!" Yuki protested. This small group of girls is sitting under a sakura tree in the front of the school. Arguing as usual no one really pays attention to them since it's a daily ritual. The group consisted of 5 girls but only two of them really actually talked very loud. Eri is a stubborn girl that could easily get guys lining up for her if not for her spiky attitude. Yuki is calm but boys are her favorite subjects so she speaks out enough to draw attention. Kagome likes to get drawn into deep thought so she doesn't speak until spoken to. Botan likes to keep up with the group so she pays attention but doesn't draw attention to herself. The quietest of the group is Yukina she likes to keep small and not get involved in anything dangerous or embarrassing.

"You know I think Kurama is the number one 'Be my boyfriend' guy," Yuki sighed. Kagome stared off into space as they walked back to class. "Kurama? Now why do you think that?" Botan asked. Yuki and Eri stared at her like she was crazy, "Hello? He is uber hot, sexy, cute, intelligent, and most reliable guy ever to grace school grounds!" Eri squealed. "Not to mention he's great at cooking, sports, sewing, well everything!" Yuki chirped. Botan pondered the idea of having Kurama as a boyfriend, "But who do you think he'd prefer better?" "Obviously he'd pick me." Eri sighed. "What? No way! He'd pick me, I have a better figure!" Yuki started an attack on Eri' s chest. It was a like a catfight for territory. "Honestly who would he like better?" Yukina asked, in a quiet voice. They stopped. Yukina never got involved in idiotic stuff like this, so why is she starting now? Eri started, "I guess if you honestly chose from this group I'm sure he'd choose the one with a better personality." Kagome stopped and raised her hand to eye level, pointing, "He's looking at us." "WHAT?" The dynamic duo yelled. They turned to where Kagome was pointing and there he was, in all his godly glory was Kurama his body framed by the doorway. As Kagome had earlier stated, he was looking strait at the small group of slightly lively girls. "Look it! He's got the shrimp with him!" Eri laughed. "Don't agitate him like last time Eri." Yuki sighed, obviously tired. Kagome snapped out of her dazed state to look at the small shadow behind Kurama. Today there seemed to be something different about the two that she never noticed before…Her eyes narrowed.

Feeling a hole being burned into them Kurama moved his glance to Kagome. "Oh my god! He's looking at you Kagome! Maybe he's going to ask you out! Lucky girl!" Eri and Yuki squealed. As they continued to squeal like high chipmunks Kagome wondered why she felt something different today. 'Almost feels like Inuyasha is here…' Her eyes widened, 'Demon! I feel a demonic aura but…where?' Glancing around she tried to locate the source. Her friends paused from hysterics, "What's wrong Kagome?" Yukina gave a sad worried look. That was her way of asking if she was ok. "I'm great! I just felt something spooky. Like a sort of premonition…it's nothing!" She smiled and laughed a little. They all gave a 'I don't believe you' look. Kagome stepped back and bumped into something, "Oh sorry…" Her eyes widened when she turned around. Kagome thought that Yukina was quiet but when she saw him he gave a new definition to silence. Emotionless besides anger and disgust (A/N Reminds me of Sesshomaru…giddy laugh Hiei had a small amount of friends. From what Kagome saw he hung out with Yuske, Kayko, Kuwabara, (A/N Kuwabaka no offence to Kuwabara fans.) and Kurama. "Watch where you're going wench." Kagome twitched, 'What is he, another Inuyasha?' Standing up she looked down on him, "Well sorry for bumping into you but that's no way to talk to someone! Besides you shouldn't say stuff like that when you're two feet, one foot shorter than them!" "She's absolutely correct Hiei don't be rude." Kurama said, gently laying his hand on Hiei's shoulder. "Oh my god Kurama! Oh look at me!" "No look at me!" Eri and Yuki began another catfight rolling on the floor.

Yukina tried to stop them, which was amazing since she likes to pretend nothing happened. Botan was enjoying herself but decided to get to class before she was late. Speaking of late… "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" Kagome screeched. Kurama touched his ear as if something just hurt it. Hiei was twitching. Kagome noticed this and decided to ignore it. Running into the hallway maze so as to get to class, she stopped before it, went back, grabbed Yukina, said nice to meet you to Kurama and Hiei, and then ran to class. If she had stayed a little longer she'd notice that Hiei was staring at her. "Feisty one isn't she?" Kurama whispered. They saw Yukina dangling body being dragged around a corner and then saw no more. "Too energetic and what does she think she's doing dragging Yukina like that?" Hiei growled. "Oh please. She's her friend do you think Lady Kagome would do anything to hurt Yukina on purpose?" Kurama silkily asked. "Lady Kagome? What's made you call her that?" Hiei asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't know there's something about her. So gentle." He replied. "Gentle? We talking about the same person?" Kurama laughed for a few seconds, "If we're talking about Lady Kagome, yes." "Do you mean 'her' or something about her?" "Her scent, aura, and…voice." Kurama held back a laugh on the last part. "Emphasis on 'voice'," Hiei sighed, making motions as if he can't hear anymore. A sakura tree nearby shed a few petals. Kurama let a petal fall in his palm. "An Angel," Kurama whispered, letting the petal fly off and into the sky.

In Background

bell rings Eri and Yuki don't care and are still fighting over Kurama. "I shall prevail! Kurama will be mine!" Eri yelled. "In your wildest hellish dreams! Kurama will go for me besides I have a better chest than you do!" Yuki hollered. (This fight continues until they realize, to their embarrassment, that Kurama and Hiei had left for class already.)

* * *

Hiya this is Eriol-chan! So what do you think? It's kinda bad cause I'm not very good. I just started this ya see…I can get serious when I type but I like to relax when I write to others. Mistakes here and there aren't so bad Hahaha! I couldn't remember the real names of Kagome's friends so I made up my own. I have a dvd that tells me their names but I'm just too lazy to get it. By the way… Please review! I want to hear from you.

I know this is short but I'll make it longer and that's a promise! I keep promises when I'm determined. And I'm DETERMINED! (for anyone who watches Cardcaptor Sakura) doing Tomoyo laugh Ok see ya next chappy!


End file.
